wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cień (Andersen, przekł. Niewiadomska)
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} W gorących krajach słońce pali tak okropnie, że skóra ludzka od jego promieni ciemnieje, aż staje się zupełnie czarną u Murzynów. Pewien młody uczony z naszych stron północnych udał się w kraje gorące. O różnicy klimatu wiedział bardzo dobrze z książek, ale się wielu rzeczy nawet nie domyślał. Nie przypuszczał naprzykład, że w ciągu dnia, kiedy słońce świeci jasno, będzie musiał, jak wszyscy tamtejsi mieszkańcy, siedzieć zamknięty w domu. Wyglądało to, jakby wszyscy w mieście spali: zamykano okienice, drzwi i bramy, zapuszczano ciężkie rolety. Na ulicach było pusto. Na tej ulicy zwłaszcza, gdzie zamieszkał nasz młody uczony, niepodobna było wytrzymać: słońce świeciło na niej od rana do nocy i zdawało się biedakowi, że siedzi w rozpalonym piecu. To gniewało go i męczyło, schudł i pobladł; nawet cień jego się skurczył i krył, jak mógł, przed słońcem, czekając, aż zajdzie, aby odżyć znowu. Przyjemnie i zabawnie było patrzeć na to: ledwo wniesiono światło do pokoju, cień prostował się, wydłużał, grubiał, rozpościerał po ścianie i suficie. Musiał się wyciągać, aby nabrać sił i rozmiarów. I uczony młodzieniec też oddychał. Otwierał okna, siadał na balkonie, a gdy zgasły ostatnie zorze i gwiazdy zamigotały na niebie, zdawało mu się, że wraca do życia. Całe miasto także budziło się ze snu: na balkonach, które przy każdem mieszkaniu znajdują się w tych krajach, ukazywali się ludzie, ażeby odetchnąć trochę chłodniejszem powietrzem; ulica się zaludniała. Krawcy i szewcy siadali przed swymi sklepami, wynoszono krzesła, stoliki i światła, rozlegały się śmiechy i rozmowy. Tu idą na przechadzkę wesołe gromady, strojne panie, panowie, tam ubożsi, spracowani robotnicy. Słychać śpiewy i krzyki. Cisną się powozy, dzwonią dzwonki osłów. Tam prowadzą nieboszczyka z muzyką, śpiewami, biją w kościelne dzwony. Pełno życia i wrzawy na ulicy. W jednym tylko domu, właśnie naprzeciw mieszkania uczonego młodzieńca, dziwnie było cicho. A przecież ktoś tam mieszkał: stały kwitnące kwiaty na balkonie, musiał je ktoś podlewać, skoro nie pomdlały od słonecznego żaru; drzwi uchylano także przed wieczorem, choć w pokoju było ciemno, przynajmniej w tym od ulicy; a z głębi domu dochodziły ciche, słodkie dźwięki muzyki. Młodzieńcowi wydawało się to cudownie pięknem, — być może jednak, że tylko mu się tak zdawało, gdyż wszystko podobało mu się w ciepłych krajach prócz palącego słońca. Chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć o sąsiadach, dopytywał gospodarza swego domu, ale ten nic nie wiedział. Ktoś niezawodnie mieszkał naprzeciwko, ale kto — niewiadomo. A co do muzyki, uważał ją za bardzo nudną. — Ktoś się uczy jednej i tej samej sztuki; jedno i jedno w kółko. To nieznośnie nudne. Razu pewnego uczony młodzieniec zbudził się w nocy. Spał przy otwartem oknie i kiedy wiatr lekko uniósł firankę, wydawało mu się, że na balkonie sąsiedniego domu widzi szczególne światło. Podniósł się na łóżku i spojrzał naprzeciwko: — kwiaty na balkonie jaśniały dziwnym blaskiem, jak płomyki, a pomiędzy nimi stała prześliczna dziewczyna. I spostrzegł nagle, że to od niej bije ten blask cudowny, który go olśniewa. Czy to nie senne złudzenie? Zerwał się z posłania, odsunął firankę — ale dziewczyna zniknęła natychmiast, zniknęło dziwne światło, kwiaty nie płonęły niby żywe ogniki, choć wydawały się piękne jak zawsze. Drzwi do pokoju były uchylone i z wnętrza domu płynęła muzyka tak cicha, słodka, iż można było przy niej zapomniećo rzeczywistości i marzyć, marzyć bez końca. Prawdziwe czary. Ale kto tam mieszka? I którędy się wchodzi do tego mieszkania, bo od ulicy ani z boków domu niema bramy ani furtki, a dół zajmują same sklepy. W kilka dni potem pewnego wieczora usiadł młodzieniec znowu na balkonie. Za nim w pokoju paliło się światło, więc też cień jego padał na dom przeciwległy. I siedział tam na balkonie pośród kwiatów; a gdy się uczony poruszył, cień wykonywał takie same ruchy na tajemniczym balkonie. — Zdaje mi się — pomyślał, patrząc na to młody człowiek że cień mój jest jedyną żyjącą istotą, która przebywa w tym szczególnym domu. Siedzi sobie między kwiatami, niby ich pan i właściciel, a ponieważ drzwi od pokoju uchylone, mógłby się zręcznie wsunąć i do środka, obejrzeć wszystko, co się tam znajduje i za powrotem opowiedzieć mi dokładnie. — Tak, tak — rzekł żartobliwie — mój kochany cieniu, choć raz w życiu powinieneś przydać mi się na co. No, cóż? Idziesz? Dalej, śmiało, wchodź do środka! I skinął głową. Cień skinął także. — No, to idź, tylko nie baw tam za długo. Czekam pana. Podniósł się z krzesła, cień podniósł się także na przeciwległym balkonie; a ktoby patrzył wtedy uważnie na wszystko, łatwoby dostrzegł, że w tej samej chwili, kiedy młodzieniec wchodził do swego pokoju i zapuszczał firankę, cień przez drzwi uchylone wsunął się do tajemniczego mieszkania. Kiedy nazajutrz z rana młody człowiek wyszedł jak zwykle, aby przeczytać gazety i wypić szklankę kawy, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, przechodząc ulicą, że nie ma wcale cienia. — A to co? — rzekł zdziwiony. — Nie mam cienia? Czyżby wczoraj poszedł naprawdę i nie powrócił dotąd? I rozgniewało go takie zuchwalstwo. Wieczorem usiadł znowu na balkonie i postawił światło za sobą w pokoju, wiedząc dobrze, że cień musi mieć przed niem tarczę ze swego pana. Ale cienia nie było. Podnosił się i siadał, przeciągał, kurczył — nic nie pomagało. Chrząknął kilka razy głośno — i to na nic. To mogło go rozgniewać. Lecz że w gorących krajach wszystko szybko rośnie, więc po tygodniu zauważył z przyjemnością, że nowy cień zaczyna mu z pod nóg wyrastać, kiedy idzie po słońcu; widocznie korzenie zostały. Po trzech tygodniach cień był całkiem przyzwoity, a gdy wrócił z podróży do ojczyzny, nieodstępny towarzysz każdego człowieka był tak duży, że mógłby oddać połowę bliźniemu. Powróciwszy do domu, uczony pisał książki o wszystkiem, co na świecie poznał, co jest prawdą, co jest piękne i dobre. — Tak upłynęło dni wiele, lat wiele. Wiele lat upłynęło. — Uczony — już niemłody — siedział raz w swoim pokoju; wtem zapukano do drzwi. — Proszę! — rzekł, — ale nikt jakoś nie wchodził. Więc wstał, drzwi otworzył. Przed nim stał człowiek nadzwyczajnie chudy, który dziwnie mu się podobał. Zresztą był ubrany bardzo przyzwoicie i wyglądał na niepospolitą osobę. — Z kim mam honor? — spytał uczony. — Wiedziałem, że mię pan nie pozna — odparł z uśmiechem obcy. — Bo też stałem się o tyle człowiekiem, że już mogę nosić ubranie. Nie spodziewał się pan naturalnie spotkać mię w takim stanie? Czyż nie poznaje pan swojego cienia? Pewno pan nie przypuszczał, że powrócę kiedy? Ale powiodło mi się nadzwyczajnie, jestem dzisiaj bogaty i chciałem się wykupić. Zadzwonił kosztownymi brelokami, na ręku błysnął mu pierścień z brylantem, gruby, złoty łańcuch wisiał u zegarka. — Nie moge przyjść do siebie — rzekł uczony. — Co to ma wszystko znaczyć? — Naturalnie, że to niezwykła historya — odrzekł cień z całą powagą — ale pan jesteś także człowiekiem niezwykłym, a ja od pierwszej chwili mego życia uczyłem się wstępować w twoje ślady. Nic też dziwnego, że skoro uznałeś, iż jestem zdolny iść o własnej sile, sam mię w świat wyprawiłeś. Dziś mam świetne stosunki i majątek. Ale opanowała mię tęsknota zobaczenia pana raz jeszcze, nim umrzesz, i odwiedzenia zarazem ojczyzny. Każdy ma przywiązanie do swojego kraju. Wiem, że masz pan cień inny, więc czy jemu czy też panu mam dług spłacić? Racz powiedzieć mi bez ceremonii. — Czy to naprawdę ty jesteś? — mówił tymczasem uczony. — To nie do uwierzenia! Nigdybym nie przypuścił, że można swój własny cień spotkać, jako człowieka! — Powiedz mi pan tylko, ile mam zapłacić — nalegał gość — długów nienawidzę. — Jak możesz o tem mówić? — rzekł uczony. — Nie wiem o żadnym długu. Jesteś wolnym jak każdy! Cieszę się niezmiernie, że ci się tak powiodło. Siadaj, stary przyjacielu i opowiedz mi coś o sobie. I cóżeś tam zobaczył w tym domu zaczarowanym, który mi cię odebrał? — Najchętniej to panu opowiem — rzekł cień, siadając — musisz mi jednakże przyrzec, że nikomu nie powiesz tutaj w mieście, iż byłem twoim cieniem. Widzisz pan, chcę się żenić. Mam na to. — Ależ bądźże spokojny, mój kochany — rzekł uczony serdecznie — nikomu ani słówka nie powiem, kim jesteś rzeczywiście. Masz na to moje słowo. — Słowo — cień, — szepnął gość z dziwnym uśmiechem. Można było jednak poznać, że on sam rzeczywiście nie jest już cieniem, ale prawdziwym człowiekiem. Ubrany był doskonale: miał czarny, wykwintny garnitur, krawat czarny w najlepszym guście, cienkie lakierki, składany kapelusz, nie mówiąc o brelokach, brylantach w pierścieniu i kosztownym łańcuszku. Taki strój nie mógł przecież należeć do cienia. — Więc posłuchaj pan — rzekł, wygodnie opierając swoje lakierki na ramionach nowego cienia, który niby pies wierny spoczywał u nóg swego pana. Gość chciał mu przez to może okazać swą wyższość, a może przykuć go mocniej do ziemi; — ale cień nowy zniósł to pokornie, bez ruchu, nasłuchując w milczeniu, jakim to sposobem można się stać niezależnym. — Wiesz pan, kto mieszkał w domu naprzeciwko? — przemówił wreszcie gość z uśmiechem. To było najciekawsze. Wyobraź pan sobie — Poezya? Zabawiłem u niej trzy tygodnie, a to znaczy to samo, co żyć lat trzy tysiące i przeczytać wszystko, co stworzono i napisano. Mogę też powiedzieć śmiało: znam wszystko i wszystko widziałem na świecie! — Poezya! — cicho powtórzył uczony. — Tak, ona często bywa samotnicą w wielkich i ludnych miastach. Poezya!... Tak, widziałem ją na mgnienie oka, choć sen mi ciążył jeszcze na powiekach. Widziałem jednak: stała na balkonie i jaśniała jak zorza północna; kwiaty ją otaczały jak żywe płomienie. Opowiadaj, mój drogi, opowiadaj! Jakież to zajmujące! Więc cóż? Skoro wszedłeś przez drzwi wpółotwarte do pierwszego pokoju... — To był przedpokój panie. Mieliśmy jej przedpokój naprzeciw naszego balkonu. Tam nie było światła, tylko półmrok bardzo przyjemny, ale przez cały szereg drzwi otwartych widziałem mnóstwo komnat oświetlonych, coraz jaśniej, coraz wspanialej. Światło zabiłoby mię niezawodnie, gdybym był lekkomyślny i chciał się zbliżyć do dziewicy, stanowiącej punkt środkowy tego blasku, — ale jestem przezorny. Człowiek przedewszystkiem musi być cierpliwy i przezorny. — Więc cóżeś w końcu ujrzał? — zapytał uczony. — Wszystko, panie, i to ci pragnę opowiedzieć, ale — doprawdy, to nie duma z mojej strony — lecz jako człowiek wolny, z mojem wykształceniem, nie mówiąc o stanowisku, majątku, stosunkach, doprawdy chyba mam prawo wymagać, abyś mi pan "ty" nie mówił? — Ach, przepraszam! — rzekł uczony. — Rzeczywiście! To stare przyzwyczajenie, na które nie zwróciłem uwagi. Masz pan zupełną słuszność, postaram się pamiętać o tem, tylko mi opowiedz wszystko, co widziałeś u Poezyi. — Najchętniej — rzekł cień — wszystko, bo wszystko wiem przecież i wszystko sam widziałem. — Więc jakże tam było dalej? — Jak wyglądało Jej mieszkanie? — pytał uczony z niezmiernem zajęciem. — Czy przypominało cichy gaj cienisty, czy świątynię? Czy niebo gwiaździste widziałeś nad sobą, z tem uczuciem, że stoisz na wysokiej górze? — Wszystko to, wszystko razem — rzekł cień. — Wprawdzie nie poszedłem dalej, bo jak panu wiadomo, światło tam oślepia, lecz z przedpokoju wszystko widać bardzo dobrze. Wygodnie mi tam było w tym półmroku; widziałem wszystko i wiem teraz wszystko. Niedarmo przebywałem na dworze Poezyi. — Ale cóżeś pan widział na nim? Czy bogowie przeszłości przechadzają się po wielkich salach? Czy przebywają w nich bohaterowie, otoczeni blaskiem sławy? Czy niewinne dzieci igrają wesoło, opowiadając sobie sny cudowne? — Zapewniam pana przecież, że tam byłem, więc musiałem widzieć wszystko, co godnem było zobaczenia i dzisiaj wiem to wszystko. Pan na mojem miejscu przestałbyś tam zapewne być człowiekiem, ale ja nim właśnie zostałem! Tam dopiero zrozumiałem swoją wartość i poznałem bardzo blizkie pokrewieństwo, jakie mię łączy z Poezyą. Służąc panu, nigdy nie myślałem o tem, nie zwróciłem uwagi, jak dziwnie rosnę zawsze przy zachodzie lub wschodzie słońca, jak wyraźnie występuje moja postać w księżycowem oświetleniu. Teraz dopiero wszystko to stało się jasnem i zrozumiałem dla mnie, tam też postanowiłem zostać człowiekiem! — Z tem postanowieniem wróciłem do pana, ale już wyjechałeś, porzucając mię bez żadnej pomocy. Było to bardzo przykrem: wstydziłem się jako człowiek chodzić bez obuwia i tych wszystkich dodatków, po których się ludzie poznają. Ale cóż było robić? Musiałem się puścić w drogę — mówię to panu w zaufaniu, wierząc, iż nie pomieścisz mojej tajemnicy w żadnej ze swoich książek — otóż wyruszyłem wreszcie pod fartuchem pewnej kucharki, która nie domyślała się nawet, kogo kryje w fałdach swej szaty. — Wychodziłem zresztą tylko wieczorami i przy blasku księżyca przebiegałem ulice miasta. Rozciągałem się wtedy wygodnie po murach, wspinałem w górę, zaglądałem w okna, do parterowych mieszkań, na piętra, poddasza. Widziałem rzeczy, których nikt nie widział, i przyszedłem do przekonania, iż człowiek jest tak nędzną i lichą istotą, że niewarto ubiegać się o jego imię. — Nie jestem jednak zmienny, więc gdy raz zdecydowałem się wejść pomiędzy ludzi, jako istota im równa, nie chciałem zrzekać się tego zamiaru. Widziałem i wiedziałem teraz wszystko, co się dzieje na świecie, więc mogłem z wiedzy tej korzystać. Gdybym zaczął wydawać pismo, byłbym się stał bogaczem w mgnieniu oka, bo wszyscy rozchwytywaliby je na wyścigi, ażeby poznać tajemnice bliźnich. Lecz nie lubię skandalu, inną też obrałem drogę: pisałem prosto do tych, których tajemnice przeniknąłem i otoczyli mię wszystkiem, czego pożądałem. Przez obawę stali się mymi przyjaciółmi. Drżeli przede mną, lecz opowiadali, że mię kochają. Fe, pogardzam kłamstwem, kazałem sobie też dobrze zapłacić za to, że raczyłem znosić ich obłudę. I krawcy dostarczali mi ubrania (jestem świetnie zaopatrzony), uczeni i profesorowie wszelkich możliwych tytułów, odznaczeń, bogacze — złota. Tym sposobem stałem się tem, czem dziś jestem. — A teraz do widzenia! Oto bilet wizytowy; mieszkam po słonecznej stronie, a podczas deszczu bywam stale w domu. I wyszedł. — Dziwne, dziwne zdarzenie! — powtarzał uczony. I znowu upływały dni i lata. Cień zjawił się powtórnie. — Jak się pan miewa? — spytał. — Ach — odparł uczony — źle mi się wiedzie. Piszę0 wszystkiem, co prawdą jest na świecie, co jest pięknem i dobrem, a nikogo to nie obchodzi. Doprawdy, jestem w rozpaczy, — to boli! — Złą pan obrałeś drogę — rzekł cień z wielką powagą — patrz: ja tyję, mnie dobrze, a przecież o to chodzi? Nie umiesz żyć na świecie i dlatego jesteś chory. — Trzeba się przejechać, podróż panu dobrze zrobi. Właśnie się wybieram w dalszą trochę drogę, może zechcesz mi towarzyszyć jako cień mój, — zgoda? Koszta biorę na siebie. Będzie nam bardzo przyjemnie. — Pańska podróż długo potrwa? — zapytał uczony. — To zależy. W każdym razie dla pana byłaby z pożytkiem. Zostań moim cieniem, a nic cię kosztować nie będzie. — Ależ to szaleństwo! — Tak bywa na świecie, — i tak będzie zawsze — rzekł cień na pożegnanie. Coraz gorzej się działo uczonemu: gnębiły go zmartwienia i kłopoty, a jego piękne myśli, które oddawał ludziom, nie zwracały nawet uwagi. Ot — groch na ścianę. W końcu zachorował. — Wyglądasz pan jak cień — mówili ludzie, nie domyślając się, że przy tych słowach dreszcz przebiegał po ciele biednego człowieka. — Trzeba się leczyć, jechać do wód, do kąpieli — powtarzał dawny cień, który go znowu odwiedzał. — To konieczne. Inaczej nie powrócisz pan do zdrowia. Po starej znajomości zabiorę cię z sobą, opiszesz za to naszą podróż i będzie nam we dwóch przyjemniej. Sam muszę jechać do wód, bo mi broda rosnąć nie chce, a to przecie choroba. Muszę koniecznie mieć brodę. Bądź pan rozsądny i przyjmij moją propozycyę, — jesteśmy przecież stworzeni dla siebie. I pojechali razem. Cień był panem, a pan cieniem, lecz nikt się tego nie domyślał. Jeździli razem konno i powozem, przechadzali się, a zawsze uczony musiał iść obok, za — albo przed — cieniem, stosownie do położenia słońca. Cień zajmował miejsce główne, honorowe, ale uczony na to nie zwracał uwagi; był to człowiek dobrego serca i łagodny. Raz przemówił serdecznie: — Wzrośliśmy razem i jesteśmy dzisiaj nierozłączni, po co ten" pan" między nami? Czy nie lepiej, jak przyjaciele, mówić sobie po imieniu? — Mówisz pan rzeczywiście rozumnie i szczerze — rzekł cień — i powinienem równie szczerze ci odpowiedzieć. Jako człowiek uczony, wiesz najlepiej, jak szczególne bywają usposobienia. Są ludzie, co nie mogą znieść zapachu róży, mdleją od tego, — innych dreszcz przebiega na samo wspomnienie zgrzytu żelazu po szkle; ja podobnego doznaję wrażenia, gdy ktoś do mnie" ty" mówi. Ten krótki wyraz wciska mię do ziemi. To nie duma, jak pan widzisz, ale nadwrażliwość. Nie mogę. Dlatego tylko nie mogę się zgodzić, abyś pan mi "ty" mówił; ale sam chętnie będę nazywał cię po imieniu i tym sposobem spełnię choć połowę twego życzenia. I odtąd dawny cień mówił "ty" do swego pana. — To jednak trochę zawiele! — pomyślał sobie uczony, ale nic nie powiedział i tak pozostało. W miejscu kąpielowem pełno było gości, a pomiędzy innymi prześliczna królewna, która była chora na wzrok zbyt przenikliwy, co ją czyniło bardzo niespokojną. Ujrzawszy nowoprzybyłych, poznała natychmiast, że różnią się od innych ludzi. — Mówią, że tu przyjechał, aby mu broda wyrosła, — rzekła sama do siebie — ale ja widzę jego prawdziwą chorobę: ten człowiek nie ma cienia. To ją zaciekawiło, a że była królewną, więc nie robiła sobie z ludźmi ceremonii i na przechadzce pierwsza zagadnęła nieznajomego. — Pańska choroba polega na tem, że nie masz cienia — rzekła. — Z radością widzę — odparł cień spokojnie — znaczne polepszenie w zdrowiu waszej królewskiej mości i cieszę się z tego niezmiernie. O wzroku chorobliwie przenikliwym nie może być już mowy, jeśli nie widzisz pani mego cienia. To bardzo pocieszające. Prawda, że cień ten także jest dość oryginalny, ale gdybyś była chorą, poznałabyś go w jednej chwili. — Jakto? — rzekła królewna, zadziwiona i ucieszona zarazem. — Czy nie widzisz pani osoby, która nie odstępuje mię ani na chwilę i zawsze jest po stronie przeciwległej słońcu? To mój cień. Różni się trochę od cienia innych ludzi, ale to jego zaleta. Lubię rzeczy oryginalne, pospolitych nie znoszę. Jeśli więc ubieramy służbę w kosztowną liberyę, dlaczego nie miałbym ubrać cienia swego jak człowieka? Pozwalam nawet, aby miał jeszcze cień własny. To są rzeczy kosztowne, ale stać mię na to, a lubię oryginalność. — Czyżbym rzeczywiście była uleczoną? — pomyślała królewna. — Wprawdzie te wody mają cudowne własności, ale — W każdym razie jeszcze nie wyjadę, gdyż podoba mi się tutaj towarzystwo i czas mi wesoło upływa. Ten obcy książę — (bo musi to być książę!) — także bardzo zajmujący, żeby mu tylko broda nie urosła, bo zarazby wyjechał. Wieczorem był bal świetny i królewna tańczyła z cieniem. Ona tańczyła lekko, lecz on lżej bez porównania; takiego tancerza jeszcze nie widziała. Rozmawiała z nim potem o swojej ojczyźnie, którą on zwiedzał podczas jej nieobecności; a że wszędzie ciekawie zaglądał przez okna, zarówno do pałaców, jak. do zwykłych domów, więc mógł jej opowiedzieć wiele rzeczy, które ją ubawiły i zdziwiły. Musi to być niezmiernie wykształcony człowiek — pomyślała i zaczęła zwracać się do niego z nadzwyczajnym szacunkiem. Tańczyli z sobą znowu i królewna zakochała się w cieniu zupełnie; chciała mu nawet powiedzieć, że wybiera go sobie na męża, ale się jeszcze powstrzymała. Była to osoba przezorna. — Jest wykształcony — rzekła, rozważając wszystko — to dobrze; tańczy cudownie — to też wielki przymiot; ale czy ma gruntowne wiadomości z nauk ścisłych? Pod tym względem trzeba go wyegzaminować. I zadała mu zaraz tak trudne pytanie, że sama nie umiałaby na nie odpowiedzieć. Ale cień tylko uśmiechnął się dziwnie. — Nie możesz mi pan na to odpowiedzieć? — dopytywała ciekawie królewna. — Uczyłem się tego, będąc dzieckiem — odparł — i myślę, że cień mój nawet, który tam przy drzwiach stoi, odpowie ci, pani, zadawalniająco. — Cień pański? — powtórzyła zdumiona królewna. — To byłoby ciekawe! — Nie ręczę za to — rzekł cień — lecz przypuszczam. Od tylu lat nie rozłączamy się z sobą, słyszy wszystko, co mówię, więc mam prawo się spodziewać, że coś przy nim zostało. Zresztą możemy się przekonać, tylko niech wasza królewska mość zwróci uwagę, że to nie cień zwyczajny, ale osobistość, która jest bardzo dumną z podobieństwa swego do człowieka; więc jeżeli mieć chcemy dobre odpowiedzi, musimy go wprowadzić w dobry humor, obchodząc się z nim, jak z człowiekiem. — Ależ to mi się niezmiernie podoba! — zaśmiała się królewna. Podeszli razem do uczonego męża, który stał spokojnie we drzwiach, i królewna rozpoczęła z nim rozmowę o księżycu, słońcu i pięknej naturze, o człowieku, jego życiu, duszy i dążeniach, a uczony odpowiadał pięknie i rozumnie. Co to być musi za człowiek, kiedy ma cień laki mądry! — pomyślała królewna. — Prawdziwe szczęście i błogosławieństwo dla kraju mego i poddanych, że wybiorę takiego męża. Tak też uczyniła, lecz umówili się z cieniem zachować pod tym względem tajemnicę, póki królewna do swego państwa nie powróci. — Tajemnicę zachowam nawet przed własnym cieniem — przyrzekał cień uroczyście i miał do tego poważne powody. Wkrótce przybyli razem do ojczyzny narzeczonej. — Posłuchaj, przyjacielu — rzekł wówczas cień do uczonego — jestem dzisiaj szczęśliwy i potężny, jak mało kto na tym świecie, — chcę też coś zrobić i dla ciebie. Zrobię nawet bardzo wiele. Daję ci w moim pałacu mieszkanie, będziesz jeździł ze mną w królewskim powozie i wyznaczam ci pensyi sto tysięcy talarów rocznie; ale musisz za tę cenę nazywać się moim cieniem i nikt wiedzieć nie powinien, że niegdyś byłeś człowiekiem. Oprócz tego musisz raz na rok, kiedy będę z balkonu ukazywał się memu ludowi, leżeć u nóg moich, niby cień prawdziwy. Bo widzisz — dzisiaj zaślubiam królewnę, — wieczorem nasze wesele. — Ależ to szaleństwo! — zawołał uczony. — Na to się nie zgadzam i nie zgodzę nigdy! Chcesz oszukać królewnę i cały jej naród, a ja mam ci dopomagać! Nie, nie! Całą prawdę powiem jej natychmiast, powiem, żem jest człowiekiem, a ty tylko cieniem, w suknie przebranym. — Nikt ci nie uwierzy; — zupełnie szczerze radzę: bądź rozsądny, przyjacielu, nie zmuszaj mię, ażebym wezwał pomocy straży. — Idę wprost do królewny! — To ja, mój kochany, a ty tylko do więzienia. Tak się też stało rzeczywiście, gdyż straż była posłuszną narzeczonemu królewny. Cień udał się do pokoju przyszłej żony. — Drżysz? — zapytała go królewna. — Co się stało? Nie rozchorujże się dzisiaj, w dzień naszego ślubu! — Straszną chwilę przeżyłem — odparł cień, siadając — nic dziwnego, że nie mogę zapanować jeszcze nad wzruszeniem. Wyobraź sobie tylko — biedny mój cień zwaryował! Co za przykrość! Zdaje mu się, że się stał człowiekiem, i nie dość na tem — że ja jestem jego cieniem! — Ależ to okropne! — szepnęła królewna. — Czy go uwięziono? — Rozumie się. Biedny cień mój! wątpię, czy kiedy odzyska przytomność. — Biedny! — powtórzyła ze współczuciem królewna. — Co za nieszczęście. Dobrodziejstwem byłoby dla niego, gdyby mu teraz odebrano życie. I z drugiej strony — dla spokoju państwa — kto wie — ludzie nieraz tak łatwo się łudzą. — Tak, zdaje mi się, że jest naszym obowiązkiem skazać go na śmierć dla spokoju państwa i jego własnego dobra. — Smutna konieczność! Wierny sługa od lat tylu! — wzdychał cień, niby głęboko zmartwiony. — Jesteś szlachetny! — rzekła wzruszona królewna. Wieczorem miasto było iluminowane, działa grzmiały na wiwat! wojsko stało pod bronią, — wesele było, co się zowie! Nowy król z piękną żoną ukazali się na balkonie, by dziękować ludowi za radosne okrzyki. Nieszczęśliwy uczony ich nie słyszał, więzienie było puste, — niewiadomo, gdzie go pochowano. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Nevěrný stín (w języku czeskim) *The Shadow (w języku angielskim) *L’Ombre (w języku francuskim) *L’Ombre (w języku francuskim, II wersja) *Тень (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Cecylia Niewiadomska Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim